


Lovesick in Potions

by chelseababylove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseababylove/pseuds/chelseababylove
Summary: Maybe it was the heat actually getting to her, or the fact that she was cursing him in her head. Or perhaps it was karma finally paying her back. Whatever the reason, out of every single male that Lily could have chosen from, Lily just had to choose, “James Potter, of course.”Fake dating AU





	Lovesick in Potions

**Author's Note:**

> On the off chance tumblr does wind up imploding, I finally decided to add all my tumblr drabbles here. Originally posted 2/2015

Lily shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she fanned herself, the heat from all the flames causing her to sweat. Once upon a time ago, Potions was her favorite class; Slughorn adored her, she was brilliant at it, and she was able to spend the entire time with Severus. In her seventh year, though, with the slimeball muttering to himself as he worked furiously on his shrinking solution—Slughorn absolutely refused to let them sit anywhere other than next to each other as they were the best partners he’d ever seen—and her friends all talking amicably behind her, Lily wanted nothing more than to use than potion to shrink away where no one will ever find her. Maybe she could pretend to pass out and claim it was heat stroke.

Sighing, Lily began to cut up her caterpillars when a soft clunk and a splash surprised her. Something landed right into her cauldron. She didn’t need to turn around to know who threw it but she did anyway and was met with James Potter’s widened hazel eyes. It took her merely a second to realize that her cauldron was not the intended target and that something bad was going to happen very soon.

She leapt out of her seat, trying to put as much distance from herself and the cauldron. It turned a nasty green color and started to bubble up and spill over. Snape hissed and shot out of his seat as well. Lily bit the insides of her cheek to stop herself from smiling.

Slughorn rushed over and muttered a spell to clear the mess up. “What happened Miss Evans?”

“I—er,” Lily glanced at James who was sending her the most pathetic puppy eyes. It was only a few weeks into term but since they were forced together as Head Girl and Boy, Lily began forming a soft spot for the idiot. She looked away, determined not let him get away with it. “Well, I think—”

“Obviously,” came the low voice of Snape, “Potter did something with her potion.”

Lily glared at her ex-best friend, unable to handle the inexplicable, overwhelming wave of fury that washed over her. Ignoring her previous resolve to call James out on his antics, Lily looked Slughorn straight in the eyes and said firmly, “Actually, it was my fault, sir. I think I added to much shrivelfig. I should have been paying more attention, I’m sorry.”

The plump professor stared at her in surprise before he broke out into a huge grin. “Oho!” he exclaimed. “Oho! I don’t know why I didn’t notice before. Tell me, who’s the lucky boy?”

“S-sorry?”

“It’s clear you’re suffering from love sickness. It happens to the best potioneers, no need to take marks off for it!”

Lily’s eyes widened in disbelief. She was about to protest but realized that if she just went along with the mad man, her grades wouldn’t suffer.

“You’re right, Professor,” Lily nodded, lying through her teeth, “my boyfriend and I only just started dating.”

“Well, tell us, then! Who is it?”

Maybe it was the heat actually getting to her, or the fact that she was cursing him in her head. Or perhaps it was karma finally paying her back. Whatever the reason, out of every single male that Lily could have chosen from, Lily just had to choose, “James Potter, of course.”

–

“So Evans,” James said, catching up to Lily after that monstrosity of a class and swinging an arm around her shoulder. “I knew you loved me and all, but don’t you think you could have let me in on the fact that we were dating before announcing it to the whole class? It’s only, I like knowing that I have a girlfriend.”

“Shut up, Potter,” Lily said, pushing his arm off. “You are on thin ice with me. You should be on your knees, begging for forgiveness.”

James raised his eyebrows. “On my knees? Don’t you think that’s moving a bit fast?”

“Potter…” Lily growled.

“Right, sorry,” James said, raising his hands in surrender. “In all seriousness, thank you. You know, for not ratting me out.”

Lily nodded stiffly. “You’re welcome.”

They walked through the hall in silence for a minute. People kept glancing at them curiously and it was starting to make Lily’s cheeks burn. The reality of the situation finally started to seep in; she had just announced to her entire potions class that she was in love with James Potter.

“Why’d you tell him we were dating,” James finally asked, his voice soft and hesitant.

“I don’t know,” she groaned. “I didn’t want to get a 0 so I figured the best thing to do was to go along with his stupid ‘lovesick’ excuse.”

“The entire school’s probably heard about it by now.”

It had only been a few minutes since class let out but Lily knew James was entirely correct. For a castle so large, news sure did travel fast.

“What do you want to do about it,” he asked, pulling Lily out of her thoughts.

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone thinks we’re dating. And we’re not. And if Slughorn finds out you were lying one of us will get in trouble.”

“I don’t know. You’re the evil mastermind and the reason we’re in this mess in the first place. You come up with something.”

He nodded and they fell into silence once more. He broke it by saying, “Maybe—maybe we go along with it.”

Lily opened her mouth but James cut her off. “Just for a little bit. Until the gossip dies down. Then we can break up and decide we’re better off as friends, or whatever.”

They were stopped outside the Great Hall. Lily hadn’t even realized that’s where they were headed. She looked at him, and he her, as she contemplated his offer. Even though James had shown interest in her in the past, she wasn’t conceited enough to think he still had feelings for her. And the idea of Lily Evans falling for James Potter was ridiculous. They were friends, no one had to get hurt.

Any other year, Lily probably would have thrown a fit and demanded another alternative but somehow she wasn’t completely disgusted by the idea.

“Okay,” she said. He beamed down at her and grabbed her hand. “What’s the worst that could happen?”


End file.
